You Better Believe
by darkgirl3
Summary: Another take on how the events of The Decent could have gone at the end of the episode with Caroline telling Tyler the truth about Mason and the other vampires, before Jules can. I wrote back in 2012 August and just now found and edited it
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You Better Believe**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Liz and Jules**

**Summary: Another take on how the events of The Decent could have gone at the end of the episode with Caroline telling Tyler the truth about Mason and the other vampires, before Jules can. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything, if did there would have been no Jules or her pack.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

Tyler was kissing her and Caroline was kissing him back, there was no mistaken that. She whimpered bringing her arms up wrapping around his neck. Kissing him felt right and she didn't want to ever stop. She hadn't expected this when she'd walked up finding him on her porch. She would never have even thought of doing this a few weeks ago before he'd become this other guy. Ever since he triggered the curse he was like a totally different person. He wasn't the same Tyler that had about beaten the shit out of his best friend just three months ago.

He pulled away looking at her not wanting to talk, but he had to ask her something, "Go out with me? I'm the right guy for you, I know your secrets, and you don't have to hide," He hoped that she would say yes. He could treat her better than she'd been treated by Matt. He hadn't hurt her physically, but it was a kind of hurt. "I won't treat you as second best, you're my first choice," he added the part about he had no feelings, except friendship towards Elena. He watched Matt act like it wasn't a big deal still carrying a torture for his first love while dating Caroline.

Caroline bit down on her lip because she wanted to be his girl, ever since earlier that morning when Matt kissed her she knew that she couldn't be with him anymore. "Yes, I'll be your girl, I already talked to Matt at the school, I told him that I loved somebody else, this really good looking wolf that I know," she said smiling before she kissed him again. She didn't say wolf to Matt, she'd improvised there, but when it came to talking to Tyler she could say wolf. She kissed him because she thought it was really sweet what he'd just said to her. She wondered even now if she'd been second when it came to who Damon had wanted.

"You want to go to the Grill, get something to eat?" he asked not really wanting to go back to the school. He didn't want deal with whatever was going on there. Home wasn't an option either because his mom would just tell him something he didn't want to know. Lately he felt like being with Caroline was the only home for him to be. He loved his mom, but right now he didn't feel like he belonged anywhere, but with Caroline.

"How about I fix us something here?" she was a great cook and he already knew that, his wasn't bad either. "We gotta talk about some stuff too and I want you to know that I'm protecting you, I want let nobody hurt you," she said opening the door; she wanted to tell him the whole truth.

"Protecting me from what, nothing scary in this town besides your mom with all her guns," he laughed, but he was terrified of the sheriff coming after him. He was falling for her daughter and knew that it could mean being given the talk. However, he wasn't sure that they were that close for the Sheriff to be giving him some talk about dating her daughter.

Caroline knew that if they were together that she had to tell him the truth. She refused to lie to him the way she had to do to Matt. It was always getting her into trouble and it put a strain on her relationship. Tyler knew her secret about being a vampire though, which she was so happy about. She could be herself with him and not have to hide the fact she required a daily blood supply.

"I wish, but see I was told if I was your friend that I would be put out to pasture," she had always hated that line, but she was using it herself now. She didn't even think the line made sense because a cow was in the pasture and it was still alive, "but I really don't listen to anybody," well, she listened to him and she told him that too before he thought she was just ignoring anything he said to her about how he felt or how he was dealing with the werewolf problem, "so I didn't and thankfully by Elena protecting me, I have not been killed yet," she said turning the kitchen lights on. She had to bite down on the bullet and just get it all off of her chest. The other vampires, the fact there were witches in the world too.

"Who wants to kill you, I can protect myself, Care, whoever wants hurt you then I'll kick their asses," he said cupping her face, "You're my girlfriend now, I can protect you," he was not about to let anyone hurt her. He wasn't sure what he was capable of as with werewolf strength now, but he knew how to fight. He'd been fighting guys twice his size and taking on four or five at once since eighth grade at least.

"Tyler, he killed Mason, I won't risk you dying too, I couldn't let him kill you so I lied, I said I didn't know any other vampires because he promised to kill both of us if I ever told, I don't care though, I want to be with you, but I can't risk him killing you," Caroline ranted, hoping that he wouldn't freak out hearing the truth. She left out the who just saying he at the moment, but she'd eventually have to tell him

"Mason's dead? How long have you known he was dead?" he asked trying not to yell, he couldn't hurt her after he just promised he'd protect her. "Who killed him?"

"I didn't know for sure until that friend of his showed up, I thought he really had left, I thought that Damon let him go or he got away, please don't hate me, I swear to you I didn't know for sure, I just couldn't risk Damon killing you Tyler and he will, if you piss him off he'll kill you because Jules came to town because Mason lied about you, he said you weren't a werewolf and she bit Rose and Rose is dying now," she said getting it all out before looking down because she was too scared to meet his eyes.

She was scared that if she did look at him she'd see how angry he was with her or the light disappearing. There was always a light in his eyes when he was with her and she couldn't stand for that to go out. She wasn't sure what she would see, but she just couldn't look at him.

"Why would I hate you, you're the only person that's been here for me, Caroline," he said sitting down on one of the chairs in the kitchen, he just didn't know how to process what she'd told him. He was pissed off, he wanted to go and kick Damon's ass. No, scratch that, he wanted to kill him because he'd killed his Uncle. He might not have known Mason that well before he came to town, but he was his family.

"Does she know, Jules that is? She was at the school tonight, she wanted me to call her, but I tossed the number in the trash," he didn't want anything to do with the woman. He didn't know her and he barely knew Mason, he had no reason to trust a stranger, when it took him a little to trust Mason, who was his own family.

"No," Caroline said because as far as she knew Jules had no clue at all about Mason's death. It was probably best to keep it that way too, "If you want me to stay your undead girlfriend we need to never tell her because I don't want to die again," she sat down beside him glad that he'd taken it better than she'd thought he would. He could have started a fight with her, called her a back stabbing bitch, or done worse than that even.

Tyler knew she was right because he knew she didn't really lie, he trusted her, "Anything else I should know? I mean how many vampires are we talking about here?"

She had kept that part from him, but he couldn't put that on the level of a lie. Sometimes you did things to protect somebody and he'd done it before. He'd with held information from Mason; he wondered what had happened to the moonstone that he'd wanted so badly after he gave it to him. He also was holding back from telling his mom what he was, he saw no reason to unload this on her now. His dad had died a few months before, Mason was now probably dead, no need to let her worry more.

Caroline knew this would require alcohol and she sped off to her room getting the glasses and a bottle of whiskey. They had completely forgotten about the food she'd planned on fixing. "Okay, we got the Salvatore brothers, Katherine, who looks just like Elena, she's locked in the tomb though, she's responsible for getting Mason his death sentence,"

She handed him a glass before going on to tell him about Elijah, Rose, and this guy named Klaus they didn't know much about. It was a no holds bar now and within an hour he knew everything that she did. He asked and she was becoming an open book just hoping Damon never found out. He'd said not to be his friend; he didn't say anything about girlfriend.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Caroline woke up in her bed finding Tyler still beside her. She was so relieved he hadn't left during the night to go and find Damon. She promised she wouldn't keep anything else from him, she'd tell him the truth and he was going to do the same. She hoped that staying here would be okay that it would keep him safe.

Elena had sent her a message after midnight that Rose was dead. Staying away from Damon right now was the best thing to do because if he knew that Tyler knew it wouldn't be good. She knew that Damon had liked Rose even thought he was in love with Elena. She had thought she loved him at one point herself. She had dated him for those months and he'd hurt her, abused her and everything under the sun. She'd been compelled by him so many times and she remembered all of it now.

"Hey, you know I wondered if you looked the same when you woke up and you do," Tyler said even though his eyes were barely open. Caroline giggled before kissing him not caring that their breath probably wasn't perfect right now.

She was glad that being a vampire came without the hangover side affects because they had drunk the entire bottle of whiskey the night before talking. Tyler told her that he had been the one that found the moonstone and given it to Mason. She had finally convinced him that Mason was not dead because of him. She was also so thankful that Tyler had given it to him because it could have been Tyler being killed, if he'd still had the moonstone. She couldn't imagine her life without Tyler in it.

"Well I knew you'd look good when you woke up," she said back not letting him know when she'd seen him when he first woke up before now. She heard a phone ringing and groaned before reaching over and grabbing his phone, "Oooh so you got some girl calling you at eight something in the morning," She was acting as if she was jealous, but she really had no reason to be because it was Tyler and he wasn't the old him with multiple girls hanging all around him, "I'm your booty call not them," she said before answering it, "Tyler Lockwood's phone, he can't come to it right now, he's to busy kissing his new girlfriend leave the message at the beep," she said before making a beeping sound and waiting while she tried to suppress giggles.

Tyler smiled before taking the phone from her, hoping it wasn't his mom calling, she had just gotten a new cell phone. However, when he heard who it was he wasn't sure to go or stay. Caroline had told him about Mason already, not like he didn't know now. He just couldn't believe that somebody thought Caroline was his new voicemail message.

He really thought the woman was nuts because a voicemail message didn't sound like a person he'd listened to plenty of them. He however, was hungry. It was no doubt that this Jules person knew nothing about him. He was going to strangle ever who had given her his number when he got a hold of them also. He didn't want her knowing his cell number so she could annoy the shit out of him.

"Get dressed we are going to get breakfast at the grill, I'm hungry and we never did eat last night," he said, he could go with Caroline and just be there already and pretend like he never got the message. He wasn't going to let the mood get ruined, he was with Caroline and that was all that mattered now. Caroline pouted watching him get up; she'd wanted to just lie in bed. It was too damn early at eight-forty in the morning to be getting up.

"Fine, if I must drag my ass out of bed you could at least make sure ever whose working gives me extra pancakes and two biscuits not one," Caroline said speeding around her room getting dressed. She laughed hearing Tyler's come back that she was the one who could compel a person not him. They hadn't had sex, but she had gotten him mostly undressed before they fell asleep. She yawned before heading to the kitchen finding her mom at the sink. "Mom, hi um…"

"Next time Tyler stays the night, make sure he at least lets his mom know, she called me three or four times last night and this morning," Liz said looking at her daughter. She had looked in on Caroline finding them sleeping on top of the covers when she'd gotten in just an hour before. She was dead tired and after last night's events she didn't even want to start a fight with Caroline about the no boys sleeping in the bed policy. It wasn't like Caroline listened much to her anyway.

Caroline was relieved she didn't get the no boys in your room lecture like when she was nine. That really had been the weirdest conversation with her mom, pre-vampire that was. She'd never given her the sex talk though which she was damn glad of. "Okay," she simply replied, "Did you find any news about Mason Lockwood?" she asked wanting to know if they'd found him.

It might be easier if they just found his body now so they could move on. She'd also told Tyler about what had happened with her mom and Mason holding Elena by the throat. She admitted to kicking his ass, but that was all she had to do with it. She had never once thought about killing Mason just taking him on and that one dream about doing him. However, she left that part out of the 'tell all' to Tyler.

"No, but I'm sure we will if he's not already…" Liz started before she stopped seeing Tyler walking in. She didn't want to give him the bad news that they were starting to think Mason might be dead. There were no signs of him for a good while not even credit cards had been used.

"Dead?" Tyler asked he knew that her mom was trying not to worry him or act as if there was no hope, "Yeah, I'm already thinking that," he said taking Caroline's hand. "Mason's not the type to just disappear for this long," he added, before he saying goodbye to her mom and they left.

He really didn't want get in a bad mood this morning and he was hoping not to see Damon today. He was going to do his damndest not to go off or try to pick a fight with him. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact Mason was gone. He probably wouldn't until he saw a body or there was a funeral or something.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: You Better Believe **

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Liz and Jules**

**Summary: Another take on how the events of The Decent could have gone at the end of the episode with Caroline telling Tyler the truth about Mason and the other vampires, before Jules can. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I do not own anything, if did there would have been no Jules or her pack. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

Caroline sat down at one of the booths at the Grill so she was beside Tyler. She needed to talk to him some more and didn't want others in their business. They had good hearing, but here they could whisper to each other. She took his hand glad that today was Matt's day off; she didn't want to deal with any of that drama right now. She had broken up with him so she wasn't in any way, shape, or form cheating. It was already bad that they had other stuff to deal with.

He'd told her who'd been on the phone as they drove over and he was going to act like he never got the voicemail. It wouldn't be a complete lie because it hadn't gone to his phone's voicemail. Tyler had gotten it himself after she acted like a voicemail, it really was good. She just wanted to know how the hell Jules got Tyler's phone number. Ever who thought it would be a good thing to give it out didn't know what the hell the woman was doing in town.

Tyler looked around seeing where the waitress was at before he started kissing Caroline. They had a few moments to kill until she would be at their table. He let his hand slip under the hem of her shirt making circles on her back. She felt just right to him and she loved the warmth he was giving off. She didn't want it to seem like they were about to have sex so she pulled back for unneeded air looking into his eyes. "I like when your eyes change," she kissed the side of his neck whispering as low as she could.

Tyler smirked, "I like when your fangs come out," he had been kissing her the night before and they had come out. He'd only seen them the one other time and he didn't know what it was about them that turned him on. It was said they were supposed to be enemies, but she defiantly wasn't his enemy. She had been there for him through the full moon and he could have killed her, which he knew now. She hadn't cared though and it was why he'd ended up on her front porch last night before kissing her. "I'm thinking we maybe try out the cellar one night," he let his hand slide between her thighs.

Caroline couldn't help, but hide her face against his neck trying not to make any sounds that would give away what he was attempting. "You're bad wolfie," she grinned closing her eyes, "But I really like it," she bit down on her bottom lip as his finger circled her clit through her panties. She just hoped she could stay quiet if he kept it up. "I think trying out the cellar will be perfect," she squeaked a little on perfect though.

Tyler decided to try out his speed to see if he could keep his arm still and his fingers moving really fast. He looked around to make sure nobody had come in that they knew or Jules either. He didn't care about what she knew, but didn't want her to just sneak up on them in the middle of this. He pushed her panties aside glad she'd worn a skirt, working his fingers over her clit. Caroline about jumped at the speed he was moving, she hadn't even tried to see if she could get herself off faster with the new speed.

Tyler kept watching around them as he worked her closer to her climax. He couldn't help but smile at her trying to keep any signs off her face. Caroline spotted the waitress moving over to them and tried to get him to stop, but the second the waitress asked for their order she reached her peek. She was cumming hard and fast all over his fingers gripping his leg to keep from letting screams out.

"I'll have pancakes with a side of pancakes, two biscuits and a cup of coffee," Tyler said looking at Caroline, "What would you like?" he was going to make her say it knowing she was barely able to talk at the moment. He'd probably get hell later, but he couldn't resist the fun.

Caroline smiled at the waitress telling her that she'd have the same he was having, but she wanted some sausage and gravy too. She was addicted to the stuff and craving it ever since last week when she was told she couldn't have any because they had run out of the gravy. She was going to hurt somebody if they didn't have it today either. She didn't know how the hell they ran out of gravy at nine in the morning.

"It'll be about six minutes," the waitress said before disappearing back towards the front.

"You're so in trouble," Caroline glared watching as Tyler started cleaning his fingers.

"That is my middle name," Tyler kissed her swallowing any reply she could make and he knew she would come up with something too. When they had been younger she used to push him down every time they had a play date. He had reminded her of that the night before when they had been just talking and kissing. He had always called her thumper and he hadn't been talking about from Bambi either. She used to flick him as hard as she could with her thumb and pointer finger in the head or arm.

When they had been maybe eleven and were at the watering hole one summer he had been dared to toss her into the water. He had taken a running start and grabbed her going over into the water hitting it hard. She had tried to drown him that day he still thought and boy had he gotten his ass handed to him. She knew how to hit and kick even in the water she'd been feisty.

"You're middle name is…." She started, but he covered her mouth with his hand daring her to say what it was. There were a few that she'd given him over the years and he didn't want to remember some of them. "Slow poke," she mumbled licking his hand with her tongue. He never had been able to catch her in the water. She could always swim faster than he could so she'd named him slow poke.

Tyler grinned before he started tickling her causing her to squeal. He didn't stop until she started begging for mercy either. "Bet I can catch you now, Forbes," he was faster and so was she, but he wondered if he could beat her if they tested it out. "You never did get in the water the day of my party," he remembered her coming and he'd seen Matt and her having an argument. He never had asked her what it had been about though until the night before. He had to laugh at the fact Aimee making out with him has been her doing. "I'm going to have to get you in the water soon,"

"In this kind of weather, we'll be thought as crazy," Caroline shook her head, but she really did want to get in the water with him. She moved her hand over the crotch of his jeans, "I might let you shower with me later today," it was the closest to water they would get in together because she wasn't going swimming this time of year.

Tyler swallowed back the moan as she started working her hand over his crotch. He closed his eyes trying not to make any sounds, but it really was hard. She was torturing him back as much as he had tortured her. He grabbed her hand when he felt like he was about to cum, but she pulled it free with her other hand. She was stronger than he was unless it was a full moon, which had been two nights ago. "Care," he gave her a look gasping as she moved just a little closer sliding her hand into his jeans.

It didn't take long until she had him jerking his hips cumming all over her hand. She couldn't help, but smile she had gotten him off with no more than a few hand pumps. "You're defiantly not slow there," she giggled before kissing him, "And you're eyes are making me wet all over again," she loved looking at them. It turned her on when they shifted and she'd heard him growling right before he'd cum.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Jules walked into the Grill hoping that Tyler had gotten her message since he had never gotten back to her. She had convinced his friend Matt she had to get in touch with him so he'd reluctantly given her, Tyler's cell number. She had seen him toss the piece of paper, with her number on it, in the trash before he'd left the school grounds.

The night before he'd said that the girl he'd been with, Caroline she thought her name was, wasn't his girlfriend. However, now she knew he'd been lying because of the voicemail she'd gotten earlier. It had seemed odd for a person to have that as their voicemail, but she didn't know him at all. She was going to have to get him to trust her because he couldn't anybody here.

She looked around until she spotted Tyler sitting at one of the booths and right beside him was the girl again. She needed to talk to Tyler now, but not with the girl around. She was going to have to convince him to come with her. She only wanted him and nothing else mattered as long as she got him. Tyler was her priority for coming here and she had been given some kind of sign when he'd called while she'd been at Mason's place.

"She's watching," Caroline said against Tyler's ear, but he'd already spotted Jules. He was ignoring her though because he wanted nothing to do with her. When he saw that his phone was buzzing he just let it. It was the same number from that morning so he had no need to answer it. Caroline picked up the phone though and sent a text back. 'Not interested in talking, don't try and contact me again,' she let Tyler see it before she hit send.

"Like that will work," he said after she'd sent it because he had the feeling that Jules wasn't going to just give up. The woman was bugging him and not just in the annoying call me, I need to talk to you or the constant showing up. He had a bad feeling about her and it wouldn't go away. It was like she was trying to be something he didn't want and he swore if she kept this up he'd show her what he could do. He'd have her thrown out of town for the rest of her life, ever how short it might be.

Jules looked at her phone before she walked over to the table. If he wasn't going to take her seriously then she'd just have to make him. She was being blocked by this vampire and she would not take it anymore. She was going to get Tyler the hell away from her before he ended up dead too. She sat down across from the two of them, "We need to talk about Mason and a few other things," She said looking at Tyler ignoring Caroline completely.

"He's a little busy right now," Caroline spoke for him knowing that Tyler was at his last straw with her. She went on added the part about Tyler was morning Mason's death. "You can leave your condolences later on, we are eating at the moment," she couldn't believe that the woman was this rude just barging in on their breakfast. Besides trying to kill her friends she'd thought Mason was cool. She didn't know how he could end up with a friend like Jules. She wondered if it was a 'werewolves ran in packs' kind of deal like in Twilight.

"Like you need any of this to survive, you live on blood," Jules glared, "So stay the hell out of this," she moved fast trying to put a piece of the vervian she always carried with her against Caroline's hand, but Tyler grabbed her wrist holding it so tight that she thought he was going to break it. "Let go of me," she hissed in pain trying to pull free of his grip, but he held on even tighter before he made sure nobody was looking and broke her wrist carrying out the idea she'd had of him doing it. She couldn't believe that he was defending the blood sucker or that he was dating one. He was more like Mason than she thought by dating a disease like Mason had.

"Do that again and I'll make another bone break," his eyes were golden and his voice was more of a low growl, but it was coming across just fine to her. "I want nothing to do with you, I'm sorry your friend is dead, he was my Uncle, so leave me the hell alone," he wasn't sure what the hell the bitch wanted with him or why she wouldn't leave him alone.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: You Better Believe **

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Liz and Jules**

**Summary: Another take on how the events of The Decent could have gone at the end of the episode with Caroline telling Tyler the truth about Mason and the other vampires, before Jules can. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I do not own anything, if did there would have been no Jules or her pack. **

**AN2: bereavement** **is another word for death, I use it below just in case you wanted to know.**

**AN3: I wrote this back in 2012 and just now finishing it up hope enjoyed.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 3**

Jules' eyes shifted at the pain that he caused snapping her wrist. She pulled it to her body, "You don't even know anything about Mason's death," she growled out, "You don't even know Mason, he might have been your blood, but he was my family, my friend," she gritted her teeth as her wrist started healing giving away that she was a werewolf too. "I know what you are, what Mason was, what that disease is," she looked over at Caroline who was giving her death daggers ready to defend Tyler at a moment's notice.

"His heart was ripped out of his chest; he slept with this bitch named Katherine that signed his death card pretty much," Tyler said telling her everything that Caroline had told him except who had done it. He wanted to kick Damon's ass himself and Jules wasn't getting any part of that either. "As for that comment about not knowing him, it wasn't my fault," he never understood Mason and his dad's feud all he knew was his Uncle was never around. "Now, get the fuck away from me, and so help me god you ever in your existence try putting vervian on my girlfriend, I will rip your heart out," he barely kept his voice to a minimum so nobody heard his threat. "You call her a disease one more time I'll show you what a disease is," he didn't know what he could do to her, but he'd do something.

Caroline took his hand making circles with her thumb to keep him calm. She didn't want him to start shouting in here where everybody would hear. "He has told you to leave now go, because I'm sure if I just make one little peep my mom and his will have you put down," she was so glad sometimes that their parents did that kind of stuff, but also it was scary as hell because they could find out about them.

Jules got up from the table knowing that if she stayed any longer then one of them was going to do something to her again, "This isn't over yet," she declared, but she knew by the way that Tyler was giving her the bereavement stare if she tried anything she'd be answering to him. Mason had gotten that stare when they had put into question his relationship with Katherine. He had told them to either accept it or get the hell out of his life. They had just made like they accepted her because not one of the other pack members trusted the disease.

"You better believe this is over," Tyler got up getting in her face not caring who saw, "If it wasn't for all of these people, I would kill you here," he said it in a low voice, "You've been marked," he threw the words she'd told Damon the night of the full moon back in her face, but Tyler hadn't been there when she'd said them. It was the same words his dad had used months ago on Alaric though. He just wasn't thinking about any of that when he said it though. "Get out of my town or I will find the person that you love and send them your heart in the mail," she'd tried to hurt Caroline he wasn't playing favorites here or taking anything she was trying to sell him on.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

The Grill had gone deafly quiet as most people had noticed the confrontation that was happening. It was hard not to notice the fact that Jules and Tyler were standing so close to each other and they looked ready to throw down. She was really hoping that they didn't though because she knew that Tyler's rule of no hitting women would go out the window. He would defend it by the fact he was protecting her, but she could protect herself. Although, watching Tyler go all alpha male on her account was turning her on.

Caroline looked up seeing that her mom had just walked in the place and was heading right for them. She knew that somebody had called about what was going on. Her mom had been going to catch a few hours of sleep when they had left. She didn't look to happy at the moment either. Caroline didn't think she would either if she'd been run out of bed to deal with Jules. The woman or she-wolf was causing a lot of trouble by showing up in town. The biggest was to do with Mason, and then she'd bitten Rose, which had pissed Damon off. Now, she was getting on her mom's bad side not to mention Tyler's.

"I think it is about time you leave," Liz said looking at Jules; the woman was becoming a problem. "I said I would let you know if we found anything out about Mason's disappearance," she was not happy at all to get a call from her deputies about whatever was going on here. "You do not need to keep harassing the family. If you do it again I will arrest you," she wasn't going to play nice anymore with her.

She could tell that Tyler was barely holding back from striking her. She had seen that look once before on him and he'd been defending Caroline when she and her deputies showed up to break the party up. He'd been about ready to deck a guy with Caroline behind him trying to get him to let it go. She never had found out what had happened, but she knew that he was in protective mode again.

"She wasn't just harassing me," Tyler said looking at Caroline and then back at her mom hoping that he could get the point across without any problems. He had never said why he'd been defending Caroline at that party, but he really couldn't tell her why now. Her mom had been compelled to forget that she was a vampire. He sure as hell wasn't going to out Caroline to her because that would be the worst thing possible.

"I'm leaving," Jules walked away as fast as she could knowing that the sheriff might give her a warning about messing with Tyler, but her daughter and she really might be spending some time in the Mystic Falls' jail. There was no way on earth she was going to be stuck in a jail cell.

She knew that any plan she'd had of talking to Tyler was gone. Any thought of getting him to come with her was gone too. If he went missing then the entire town would know she had something to do with it. Once she got outside she punched her newly healed hand into the brick wall behind The Grill breaking it again. She wasn't going to give up though; she'd try one more time it wasn't in her to give up. She'd just have to get Caroline out of the way first.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Tyler put the newspaper down in front of Caroline three days later with the cover story that had a picture of Jules on it. "I think Damon struck again," he said sitting down beside her. "She had her heart ripped out," he had done a little digging of his own the night before after he heard his mom and hers talking. The news paper had left the part about her heart being missing out, but he'd found the corners report. He been known to get bored sometimes and he'd gotten his cousin to teach him how to hack a few years back. He had also done some digging on the Salvatore brothers, Mystic Falls' history and he had found a lot of stuff.

Caroline nodded, "I know, I was going to tell you when I saw you, but you didn't come to school today," she'd been waiting at their spot for him, but he never showed up. She'd thought he was hurt or something bad had happened until he showed up now. "You scared the hell out of me," she had already seen the newspaper and witnessed firsthand what happened to Jules.

"I was hunting in the woods, she didn't know that Damon was with me," she explained that ever since the morning at the Grill she'd felt a little nervous. She didn't want to worry Tyler so she'd just given Damon the puppy dog look to go with her on her food patrol. "You needed to study for our Chemistry test anyways," she wanted him to pass and get good grades. However, she knew that he had all A's and maybe one B in his classes because she'd done a little snooping. She might have been in the office when the person who had been working on their mid-terms, happened to have his page up.

"First off not fair that you looked at mine and I didn't get to see yours, Secondly what did she do?" Tyler asked ignoring the fact she'd taken Damon with her. He'd deal with that later when he could hit something hard. He wanted to know what Jules had tried to do to his girl that had gotten her killed.

"She was trying to kidnap me I think, she shot me full of vervian," it had knocked her out cold with how much had been in the needle, "Damon had been walking ahead of me and I let out a scream before I passed out I think," really she had no clue what had happened all she did remember was waking up in a bed. She didn't mention that it was Damon's bed, no need for Tyler to want to kill him more, "I know that it doesn't fully take back what he did to Mason, but he saved me," she wanted to stop the war that might happen soon between Tyler and Damon.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry I wasn't there," he wasn't going to let her go on anymore hunts alone. Hell she could drink from him, anything to keep her safe from that happening again. "I think it was for me, get me to go to her, but it backfired," he told her about the text message he'd gotten to meet her, but he had ignored it. He thanked god that Caroline was safe and knew that even though he wanted to end Damon's life, the guy had saved his girl.

Caroline leaned into him so glad that she could still do this because Jules hadn't taken into consideration that Tyler wouldn't go to her. Damon had saved her and she was pretty sure that Mason's death aside one day they could maybe be friends. "I'm safe," she said breathing in his scent.

"No more hunting for you," he didn't care if she drank blood from a bag, she wasn't going anywhere near the woods again, less it was the cellar on full moons. He couldn't do without his back-up on those nights.

**THE END**


End file.
